Pocky Game?
by thelala123
Summary: Hikari had never heard of the Pocky Game before till Karen told her. She wants to do it but she has one thing in mind: would her girlfriend like it?


She was making her way to the dance room. The hallways were empty, unlike usual but then again what would you expect so early in the morning. If anyone had to be awake other than then it would be Junna, who'd normally go for an early morning jog.

On any normal day, they, specifically Karen, wouldn't wake up so early. Hikari was sure a demon possessed her and made her wake up because there was no way to make Aijo Karen wake up so early unless there was something interesting the next day(and there was nothing interesting planned for the day).

"Hikari chan!" the source of the voice pounced on her, hugging her from behind. Hikari stumbled forward, holding the arms that she was wrapped in. Her voice echoed in the hallways. "What is it Karen?"

"Have you heard of Pocky day?"

"Eh?

"Hikari chan just tell me." Karen whined. "I have only heard of it."

The grip on her waist loosened and Karen skipped right in front of her. She stuck her finger out to her. "Non non dayo Hikari chan. You should know this especially since you have a girlfriend."

"Oh."

"I can tell you what it is." Karen's eyes sparkled. Hikari nodded, curiously. She only heard of it when Kaoruko asked Futaba to buy them pocky for pocky day while they were relaxing in the common room. "It's the day you play the pocky game!"

"Huh?"

"You should take the pocky and place it in the other person's mouth. Then you slowly munch on the other side and then at one point you kiss each other. It's tomorrow by the way." Karen made a kissy face.

"I see." Hikari was intrigued by the idea. She hadn't heard of this while she lived in London. If she bought pocky that means she and Mahiru could do it. That means…

They'd kiss.

It's not like they haven't kissed before. They've had a couple of innocent and quick kisses. Some in the changing room once everyone has left, or maybe when they were alone in the room together(which was a rare occurrence).

But this kind of kiss seemed new.

And she wanted to try it.

Yet there was one problem that nagged Hikari's brain.

Would Mahiru be alright to do this with her?

When it came to intimacy, Mahiru would get flustered and shy. Her pigtails would flap around, in a mixture of excitement and anxiousness(it was cute feature of hers). For example, when they'd hold hands together, Mahiru looked as red as the gem that was embedded onto Karen's sword; sometimes she'd tremble due to her nerves.

Frankly speaking, Hikari was scared. She really did not want to overstep the boundaries of their relationship that has only just begun.

"Hikari chan, are you okay? You don't seem so great all of a sudden."

"It's just-" Karen tilted her head, urging Hikari to continue. "Mahiru."

"Ooh, so that your problem." Karen placed a hand on her chin, rubbing her imaginary beard. She turned around, took two steps in front before twirling. "You could just ask her." easier said than done, if Hikari were to be honest.

"Don't be so scared. If she dislikes anything she'd tell you. Besides I'm sure she'd like this."

Hikari hummed. She could give it a try.

"Understood."

"Okay then, let's start practicing!" Karen began her march forward, Hikari walking behind her, formulating a plan, before something struck her.

"Karen." Karen glanced back, humming in response. "How do you know about this?"

"Well, Futaba chan told me about it when we went shopping for groceries with Banana."

"Oh."

Even if she was surprised it was Futaba and not Kaoruko who told her about this but she did realize something. Even if somethings changed not everything did.

"Alright then, let's practice."

* * *

She clutched the box close to her chest, contemplating. She wanted to do this right.

When she had gone to the store the previous day after school with Karen, she didn't expect to see so many different kinds of pocky. Matcha, strawberry, chocolate, blueberries and the list goes on. She decided to take the most normal looking one, the chocolate.

Hikari was alone in the room for a while. Karen had gone to bathe and Mahiru…

She hadn't seen Mahiru since school ended. Hikari assumed that she was with Claudine for she did leave the class room with her. Weird. Where was she?

The door slammed open. Startled, Hikari threw the box in her hands out of the open window. Hikari mentally slapped herself. How could she do that? Not only did she lose her ticket to get closer to Mahiru but also she was going to get scoldings from Junna. She'd have to go pick it up later and sadly receive the scoldings.

She should really cut down on that knife throwing practice.

Fortunately, her worries, in one way, were short lived. "Hikari chan," Mahiru heaved, holding onto the doorsill for balance. What did she do so extensive, other than practice earlier that day, that would have worn her out?

"Mahiru, what happened?"

"What just flew out of the window? "

"Nothing." as long as she didn't get caught for her crime of throwing a wonderful snack out of the window she didn't have to confess. Mahiru looked unconvinced but decided not to pry.

"I have something for you." she huffed, moving next to Hikari plopping beside her. From her bag she pulled out a red box and stretched it out h to her.. In bold letters it was written "Pocky: Chocolate Flavor".

So Mahiru was interested.

"I-I thought m-maybe you could play the pocky game with me." she nervously laughed. "I'd love too." Hikari smiled a loving smile after what could have been an eternity. Mahiru nodded, too stunned to form coherent words by the pure smile she received.

Hikari took the box from Mahiru, opening it. She took out one of many pocky sticks in the box, placing one end of it in Mahiru's mouth. She latched her mouth on the other end and began to nibble on it.

The closer she got the more embarrassed she felt. Mahiru shut her eyes, grasping Hikari's hands. Hikari could feel her heart beat in her ears, her palms sweaty as they held hands. She could see that Mahiru's pigtails were standing erect. She too, closed her eyes just as the pocky was completely devoured.

And then their lips connected. Its was a kiss that was as sweet as the chocolate that conquered taste buds. Hikari's hands roamed, unknowing where to place them till they rested upon her hips. Mahiru pulled her closer, resting her hands on Hikari's cheeks.

The kiss deepened and Mahiru propped herself on Hikari's lap. Hikari prodded her tongue hesitantly while her hand inched up Mahiru's shirt, feeling the soft, warm skin underneath.

Her lover yelped, pulling away. Hikari felt a pit forming in her stomach. Did she do something wrong? They stared at each other, panting heavily. That was the farthest they had ever gotten. Mahiru buried her face in her nape. Hikari brought the hand from underneath the shirt to play with the long violet locks of her girlfriend.

"Did I do something wrong?" Hikari's voice wavered, even though she had regained her breath. Mahiru sat up straight. "No, you didn't. I was just surprised that's all."

And then she did the most unexpected.

Mahiru initiated a kiss. Unfortunately it ended as quickly as it began. Hikari stared at her, her mouth agape, processing the situation. It was the first time Mahiru had done so. Mahiru giggled, hugging her tightly. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Hikari blinked before reciprocating the hug, inhaling Mahiru's scent.

They stayed like that for a while, enjoying each other's warmth. Mahiru's scent reminded her of a grassy field with a distinct smell of potatoes. It was oddly comforting like the rest of her. Her skin was so soft, like a steamed potato. She could stay like that forever, in Mahiru's strong arms that gave her a sense of protection. Though, sometimes Mahiru's strength could be choking, literally.

"I can't breathe." Hikari wheezed. "Sorry." she let her go, looking away from her sheepishly. It was cute that sometimes she didn't realize how strong she was.

Mahiru perked up when her gaze laid on the box on the floor. She stretched reached for the box, pulling out one more pocky. She blushed a vibrant red, "Do you want to do it again?"

Hikari nodded. Of course, she did. She was ready to do anything with her as long as it meant that she could be by her side to be with her and support her no matter what.


End file.
